


Telephone Call and Bespectacled Meanie

by Valgus



Series: Nest of the Crows [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Canon Compliant, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama and Hinata learned a lot about each other after living together in the dorm for a week and got a nasty surprise on who lived next door on 220B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone Call and Bespectacled Meanie

“Shouyou, how’s school so far? Are you okay? Do you eat regularly? How’s your roommate?”

“Geez, one at a time, Mum,” Hinata chuckled into his phone.

It was almost bedtime. That Thursday had marked Hinata’s fourth day of living on Karasuno High’s male dorm, along with his supposedly archenemy from junior high, Kageyama Tobio. The odd pair haid finished their late training, one that extended to past dinnertime.

Kageyama made an extra effort to ask the staff at the dining hall to save two portions of meals. That way, Hinata and Kageyama could still eat dinner even though the dining hall was already closed by 9 pm. The two walked back from their training to already dim dining hall for retrieving their dinner, stored in the big fridge by the kitchen. Since they had small kitchen next to their room, Hinata and Kageyama could just heat their food at the microwave after bath.

Hinata took shower first. When Kageyama entered the bathroom, Hinata’s mother called. The orange head jogged to the terrace to talk as he enjoyed crisp, cool night air on his slightly damp hair and face.

“I’m okay, Mum! I’m training very hard for my new volleyball club. It’s so fun! I eat regularly. Don’t worry about that. The dining hall is big and the food is good! The other time we had raw egg on rice for breakfast! As for my roommate…” Hinata clutched into his phone.

“Oh no, is he a bully?” gasped his mother from the other side.

Hinata laughed.

It wasn’t exactly wrong to call Kageyama a bully, but at least Hinata got to read Kageyama’s volleyball books and magazine. Now Hinata was slowly making his way to Kageyama’s extensive collection of volleyball reading. Still, Kageyama was without doubt the meanest guy Hinata ever met on his life. Kageyama ruthlessly looked down on him and called him terrible names.

What puzzled Hinata most of the time was that albeit Kageyama acted like a complete ass, he woke up Hinata—who was unfortunately a heavy sleeper—every morning, made Hinata bed (“Do you never got taught on how to you're your own bed, Dumbass?”), told Hinata what subjects they had every day, gave Hinata some of his toothpaste when Hinata accidentally stepped on his and squashed the whole thing, and Hinata had caught Kageyama glancing at him a lot before offering Hinata help with laundry, putting on bedcover, volleyball, and just pretty much about everything.

“Mum, do you remember the boy I told you about?” Hinata smiled to the cold starry sky upon the dorm. “The one that was called ‘King of the Court’, Kageyama Tobio?”

His mother muttered, “Yes, you told me about him, Shouyou. He’s the boy whom you promised to defeat, right? But why do we talk about him now?”

“Well, he is…” Hinata chuckled awkwardly. “He is now my roommate.”

“What? Didn’t you tell me he’s very good? Shouldn’t he be on some elite school on the prefecture?”

Hinata brought his mother through his own confusion when he saw Kageyama for the first time at the gym. He told her about how Kageyama didn’t get accepted to the elite school and his mother still sounded overwhelmingly concerned after that.

“You’re not fighting with him, are you, Shouyou?”

Hinata laughed out loud.

Kageyama and him were nothing but constant fighting so far. In fact, they fought so much that the captain wouldn’t let them join the team unless they show some sort of cooperation. But such problem would solve itself this Saturday, where Hinata would win that match and become the actual member of the volleyball club. With this on mind, Hinata decided to not tell his mother about his dysfunctional relationship with his roommate for now.

“Well, we’re bound to have some fights,” he admitted with a little smile. “We’re just hot-blooded, volleyball-freak teenagers, after all. I have to say, Mum, he can be mean a lot of time, but… he’s just behaving really mean. I don’t… I don’t think Kageyama Tobio is a mean person.”

It was because mean person would leave Hinata to sleep and be late instead of waking Hinata up, because Kageyama was anything but mean when he actually taught Hinata on how to do better receive. Hinata had a feeling that Kageyama had behaved like that—king-like, if Hinata had to put a name on it—for a very long time he didn’t know any other way to connect with other human being. If there was anything four days living with Kageyama taught Hinata, it was that Kageyama Tobio was just a big, tall mean kid who secretly had the heart of gold and couldn’t really express his loneliness and himself to the world.

“Don’t tell him this, but he’s actually pretty nice, that Kageyama,” Hinata chuckled into his phone and heard his mother’s breath of relief.

Hinata didn’t know that Kageyama had finished his shower and heard everything through slightly opened door to the terrace.

*)*

Kageyama had no idea that athletic yet clumsy person existed. Every athlete he knew, like his teammates back in junior high and all his opponents seemed to have perfect idea on how to move their body. But alas, Hinata Shouyou was a living proof that there could be a clumsy athlete.

Four days living with him had taught Kageyama that. Hinata was sloppy in so many areas in life that Kageyama wondered how Hinata managed to survive so far. He stepped on his brand new toothpaste. He fell on the shower. He fell from tree once when he found a goddamn bird nest on their way to school. He almost fell from his top bunk bed twice. He also did other things like slept with his mouth open and stomach exposed and sneezed a lot in the morning because his stomach was cold.

Despite all that, Hinata’s receiving ability had increased drastically in just three days. Credit to his acceleration, stamina, and stubbornness, Kageyama presumed, though those two didn’t really help with the clumsiness.

Kageyama still thoroughly believed that Hinata was a no-good player with minimum skill, which pissed Kageyama off because Hinata was packed with great jumping ability and a series of another amazing abilities. As on the being-Kageyama’s-roommate department, Hinata was kind of okay to live with.

Kageyama had finished his shower and was drying his hair again when he looked at his dinner, lying on his study along with Hinata’s portion. He was hungry and even though the curry and rice didn’t look very appetising, he looked forward to eat it. When Kageyama stepped to the terrace to get Hinata so they could go to the kitchen together, he heard Hinata talking to his mother on the phone.

“I have to say, Mum, he can be mean a lot of time,” Hinata said, his back facing Kageyama.

Kageyama scowled into Hinata’s back. Of course this dumbass would talk to his mother about Kageyama.

“But… he’s just behaving really mean,” Hinata continued.

Kageyama wanted to grab Hinata’s messy, damp orange hair from behind. Was it necessary to call Kageyama 'mean' twice in the span of less than 10 seconds?

“I don’t… I don’t think Kageyama Tobio is a mean person,” Hinata stuttered a little.

Kageyama froze.

That was the last thing he expected Hinata, of all people, would say about him. Kageyama had been anything but nice to Hinata, which, Kageyama supposed, Hinata deserved, because he was noisy, incompetent, messy, and…

“Don’t tell him this, but he’s actually pretty nice, that Kageyama,” Hinata said, chuckling to his phone, oblivious to Kageyama’s presence just a couple of steps behind him.

Kageyama felt numb.

_He’s actually pretty nice, that Kageyama._

Kageyama was actually pretty nice?

That was the kind of review that Kageyama never thought he’d get, the one came from his supposedly archenemy Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama knew that his teammates had badmouthed him back then. He caught them sometimes, but ignored it, because they were his teammates and Kageyama needed them to play volleyball. If it was just mean words, Kageyama could handle it, as long as he could keep standing on the court.

But when he was forced to sit on the bench on that very match where he tossed to no one, Kageyama wondered whether he could really handle those secretly whispered mean words.

_He’s actually pretty nice._

Kageyama blinked and sat on his bottom bunk bed. Hinata said he was pretty nice. Kageyama Tobio was actually pretty nice.

Even if everyone turned his back towards Kageyama, there was still one person who thought he was actually pretty nice.

“Kageyama! You done with the shower?”

Kageyama jolted when he saw Hinata, shoving his phone on his slightly saggy training pants as he closed the sliding door behind him.

“Alright, let’s eat,” Hinata repositioned his pants’ waistband—Kageyama would lend Hinata his own pants if the dumbass weren’t so small and would probably drown on Kageyama's pants—before reaching to his cling-wrapped portion of curry and rice.

Kageyama only nodded, grab his dinner, and followed Hinata to the kitchen.

Hinata talked a lot, just like always, and Kageyama somehow paid most attention not to what Hinata said but to Hinata’s facial expression and how his eyes were really big and his eyelashes were really orange up close.

When they finished their dinner, Kageyama brushed it off and told himself to focus on the Saturday match. Tomorrow would be Friday, the last day he could practice with Hinata before the important match. Tomorrow morning, they’d wake up for 5 am training as usual and Kageyama couldn’t let his guard down just because Hinata had said he was actually nice.

It was an awfully nice thing for Hinata to do, but Kageyama preferred to pretend that he wasn’t over the moon because of strings of words.

*)*

On Friday morning, Hinata managed to receive all his serves. Kageyama then unconsciously set for Hinata and Hinata, despite his obvious fatigue, smiled and jumped to spike Kageyama’s toss.

Kageyama walked to Hinata, who was in all four and ran out of energy after all those movements, and mumbled, “Hey.”

Hinata raised his sweat-streaked face, and, man, Kageyama felt a little sorry for the shorter guy.

“On Saturday,” Kageyama said, staring at Hinata. “Let’s win.”

Hinata’s initial response was half-shock, half-confused face. But the carrot head had panted as he stared back at Kageyama. Hinata’s expression turned really intense very slowly, like he just realized something wonderful and beautiful about whatever Kageyama said. That made Kageyama embarrassed for some reason, like he just saw something very personal, so he turned around and walked away hurriedly.

That morning practice was closed with Hinata puked and Kageyama’s ‘wait, Hinata could be formidable ally if he tried’ turned back to ‘what an incompetent dumbass’ once again.

*)*

On Friday evening, Hinata went to practice with Kageyama again. He had been grinning all day because of the moment they shared on the morning practice, but he caught Kageyama’s ball to his face and got unusually angry when Hinata muttered ‘damn King’ under his breath.

Hinata was busy with the idea of nickname for himself and he hadn’t caught Kageyama’s pained expression. Hinata Shouyou was a lot of thing but sensitive.

But they continued their practice until dark just like before. When Hinata was about to receive Kageyama’s toss to behind, a hand caught the volleyball before Hinata could catch it.

Hinata turned his head to two huge students in Karasuno uniform. The one who caught his ball was blond, bespectacled, really tall, and really mean, calling him elementary schooler and stuff. The other one, the one with freckles who was fairly tall too, told Kageyama—who had correctly deduced that they were the other first years joining the volleyball club—that ‘Tsukki’ was 188 cm tall.

“’Tsukki’?” repeated Hinata. “As in ‘Tsukishima’? And you are Yamagcuhi?”

Tsukishima grinned down from the sky, since he was so tall, to Hinata on the ground.

“Yeah, we’re on the 220B. We share the same kitchen.”

Hinata had no idea how Karasuno did the room dividing, but all male first years joining the volleyball club apparently lived in the same quarter at the dorm.

He could handle a whole Kageyama Tobio and he already did, but the image of seeing Tsukishima a very lot, since Yamaguchi and him lived wall-to-wall to him, wasn't exactly the kind of future Hinata looked forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that on the manga, the moment when Kageyama finally toss to Hinata was set on Thursday instead of Friday, but since I thought the Kageyama-finally-toss happened on Friday before re-checked the manga, let's just leave it that way.
> 
> (I'm sorry.)
> 
> Also, 220B sounds awfully close to Sherlock Holmes' 221B, yeah? I swore I didn't plan it that way. I gave Hinata and Kageyama room number 220 because that's their birthday dates (Kageyama on December 22 and Hinata June 20, hence the overlapping two to 220) and an A because there'll be another bedroom that'll share the same kitchen with them. Anyway...
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
